The Innocent One
by toria orton
Summary: Victoria has always been known as the 'innocent one' because of one incident that happened in her junior year of high school. But will she stay 'the innocent one' after meeting Randy Orton?...Don't count on it. *I JUST STARTED THE SEQUAL - NO WORRIES*
1. When We First Met

"Hey, Tor!"

I looked down the hall and saw my best friend ever, Brittany, smiling at me. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Great job in your debut match, Bear. You totally kicked Stacy's sorry ass!" Brittany laughed. "I know, right, Rabbit?! I didn't know I had it in me, to be perfectly honest," I sighed. "Neither did...but apparently you did, so screw what we thought!" "You're so right!"

We both stood in awkward silence for about twenty seconds and then burst out into random laughter. Tears were building up in both of our eyes from laughing so hard.

"OH!" Brittany randomly shouted. "Uh...what?" I asked, trying to calm down from laughing. "I had to introduce you to one of my best friends that I made here!" "I don't know...I mean I'm kind of tired right now, and I'm all sweaty." "Oh, please. Gimme a break!" "Wait, who is it?" "YOU'LL SEE!"

She enthusiastically, yet painfully, grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me to some other wrestler's locker room.

"Brittany! Stop! At least let me FIX myself!" I screamed as I pushed her off of me. "Fine, be that way," she sighed impatiently while putting her hands on her hips, "But I'm giving you 30 seconds." "You're so ANNOYING." "Shh! You're wasting time! 25 seconds now!" I rolled my eyes and tried my best to get all of the sweat off of my face. I quickly reapplied my lip gloss that I carried EVERYWHERE with me.

"I'm done," I smirked at her. "Damn, you're good...you had 10 seconds to spare," she laughed. "Whatever," I smiled. "Anyway..." she sighed. I looked at my phone really quick to check what time it was, and she snatched my arm again and started dragging me toward her 'friend's' locker room.

She knocked on the door very loudly and obnoxiously.

A very tall, tan dude opened the door. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight grey T-shirt with a gas mask on it. He was kinda cute. His lips were big, and his butt was incredible.

OMG. The more I looked at him closely, and I finally realized who it was. I was staring at RANDY ORTON. I had been in love with him a few years back.

"Looking for Ted?" he asked Brittany. Oh great. Her new 'friend' was Ted DiBiase Jr. "Yeah, where is he?" Brittany asked as she looked around the room to see if her new 'friend' was there. "He just left to go home. I'll tell him you were looking for him," Randy rolled his eyes. "What? You make it seem like I _like him_ or something!" Brittany screamed. He once again rolled his eyes.

She started rambling on and on about how she DEFINITELY didn't like Ted, they were JUST FRIENDS.

Randy was pretending to listen to her as he made funny faces behind her back. We both started laughing hysterically.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU TWO?!" she screamed after she finally realized we were laughing at her.

"Nothing," Randy put his head down and started laughing harder.

"Ya know what...I'm gonna go now. Get home yourself, Bear," she stuck her tongue out at me. "Rabbit...don't be stupid. I'm coming with you." "No...you stay here and talk to Randy." "NO!" "...Why..." "Because..." "Get a life," she rolled her eyes, walked out, and slammed the door behind her.

"Ya know...she never mentioned that she had such a pretty best friend," Randy smiled at me. I looked behind me to make sure he was actually speaking to me. "You were talking to me?" I asked. "Yes," he laughed, "but seriously...you're so pretty." "Thanks," I blushed. "You seem really nice...we should hang out and get to know each other some time," he said. "Sure, sounds cool," I replied. "I know we just met and all but...can I have your number?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I said.

He grabbed a blank piece of paper and gave me a pen. I scribbled down my number, and he gave me his, too. "Thanks," I smiled. "No problem...oh wait. By the way, what's your name?" he asked. "Victoria," I said. "Oh, ok. Mine's-" "Randy Orton?" "Yeah...that's it," he laughed. He flashed a quick smile at me that made me feel like my heart was melting. My knees felt like they were trembling a little. I felt my face go pale. "Well, I should get going. I gotta catch up with Mrs. Moody before she leaves," I said. "Oh, ok...well make sure you call me," he winked. I smiled at him and turned around to head towards the door.

Before I left Randy smacked me directly in my butt very very hard...but in a way it felt good. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him, but not like I was mad at him, more like me teasing him about being so immature.

I skipped out into the hallway and bumped into someone I did NOT want to be near...


	2. Face the Truth

I felt like crawling in a whole and dying. I knew why the person standing in front of me looked very pissed off.

"Hi, Victoria," Stacy smirked.

As if there wasn't enough tension between us because of the fight we had just had, but she was Randy's EX. This was drama that I didn't need in my life for God's sake. I prayed that she hadn't seen me flirting with him, or that he slapped my ass.

"Um...hey, Stacy. What's up?" I asked casually. "Don't play all nicey nice with me, you little whore," she sneered as she pushed me against the wall. "Don't put your hands on me, slut face," I grinned, pushing her right back. "Don't try to act like you're tough, because we all know you're not. You're probably a VIRGIN." "Whatever. Get a life, you hoe," I shook my head and started to walk back to my own locker room.

The next thing I knew Stacy was jumping onto me and attacking me. She punched me in the face until I was knocked out and bleeding.

"Stacy, what the hell are you DOING to her?!"

Stacy looked up to see Randy standing over her with a very pissed off look on his face. "She started it," she lied. "Wow. That's really MATURE. Grow up; I saw the whole thing, asshole. Get away from her...NOW!" he screamed. "Fine!" she screamed back, and then she stomped away angrily.

When I woke up, I was laying on a couch in Legacy's locker room. Randy, Brittany, Ted, and Cody were surrounding me.

"Oh my God, she's finally up," Cody sighed. "What happened?" I asked. "You and Stacy had a clash outside, and she beat the shit out of you...basically," Randy smiled a little. "Oh, well that's nice," I smiled slightly and began to close my eyes.

"Britt, I think she's tired. Maybe you should take her home," Randy turned around to look for Brittany. She wasn't there. Neither was Ted.

"Where the hell did they go?" Randy asked Cody confusedly. "Check the closet," Cody laughed. Randy walked over to the closet and opened the door, only to see Brittany and Ted making out.

"EW!" Cody screamed. Even at that Brittany and Ted just kept going. "I said, EW!!" Cody screamed again, a little louder this time. They still didn't stop. Wow. I didn't know she had it in her! It's not even like they were dating! Wait...maybe they were and she didn't tell me..."GUYS, STOP IT!" Cody yelled in disgust as he stomped over to them. He went to separate them but Randy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Dude, chill. I know you've probably never seen two people making out, because you're such a little loser, but calm down," he laughed. "Not funny, Orton," Cody laughed back. "Then...why are you laughing, Rhodes?" "Because...I thought of something funny." "My ass." "...What about your ass?..." "Cut the shit. Just calm down. I'll take Victoria home, ok?" "Whatever...but can I come? I don't wanna stay here and watch them!" "Whatever."

Randy walked over to me and helped me onto my feet. "Thanks," I smiled. I was so tired I almost fell to the floor. "Randy, maybe you should carry her to the car," Cody suggested. "Uh...sure," Randy replied.

He picked me up and carried me to the car with Cody following behind us.

"Cody, get in the back seat," Randy ordered. "But that's not fair! Why does SHE get to sit in the front?!" Cody whined. "Cody, grow up!" Randy growled angrily. "Jesus, calm down Mr. IED," Cody mumbled under his breath. "Excuse me?" Everything fell silent. Cody's eyes were basically bulging out of his head. "What'd ya say, Cody?" Randy asked. "I...I didn't say anything," Cody sighed. "That's what I thought."

Cody silently got into the back seat. Randy opened the car door, put me into the passenger's seat, and then closed the door. After he got into the driver's seat he started driving.

"Where do you live?" Randy asked.

"52 Pond Street."

"Oh, ok. That's pretty far from here. Close your eyes and try to sleep."

"Ok."

He turned on the radio as we all drove in silence to my house.

After about 20 minutes of driving, snoring started in the back seat. Me and Randy both turned around and laughed when we saw Cody out cold. His mouth was open, and he was drooling and snoring.

"God, he's gross when he sleeps," I laughed. "Yeah," Randy smiled.

Suddenly the car came to a quick stop. "Oh God. Traffic," Randy groaned. "Shit, it looks like it goes on for miles," I sighed. "Hey...I know this might seem awkward...but instead of sitting in this traffic, how about we get off at the next exit and you and Cody could crash at my place for the night?" he asked. "Uh...ok...I guess." "If you're not comfortable with that, we could just drive to your house." "Nah, it's fine. I don't feel like sitting in this traffic, and I don't wanna make you sit in it either." "Alright." "But are you sure this is ok?" I asked. "Yeah, no problem. You could sleep in the guest room, and me and Cody could stay in my room." "Oh, ok. That's fine."

At least now I knew he wasn't gonna try to sleep with me. A lot of guys usually tried to trick me into sleeping with them. But I never did. Stacy WAS right about one thing...I was a virgin. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I was waiting for someone special.

A few minutes later we got off at the exit and the road was actually clear. It only took about 20 more minutes to get back to Randy's house.

When we pulled up in front of the house, Cody was still sleeping. "You should probably wake Cody up," I yawned. "You're right. This pig is starting to gross me out, anyway," Randy said. We both got out of the car and went over to the side where Cody was snoring and drooling. Randy opened Cody's door. "Cody," he whispered as he tapped Cody's arm softly.

Cody didn't budge.

"Cody," Randy said a little louder. Still no movement. "CODY!" he screamed directly in Cody's ear.

Cody jumped up. "Holy shit, you scared the SHIT out of me!" he screamed. "I'm sorry, but you're a heavy, and not to mention disgusting, sleeper," Randy laughed. "God, you're so mean," Cody wiped his eyes, "Oh, why are we at your house?" "Because there was a lot of traffic on the way to Victoria's so you two are gonna crash here for the night." "ARE YOU GONNA SLEEP WITH VICTORIA?!" Cody screamed nervously. "No, I am not going to sleep with her, Cody," Randy said as he bit his lip with anger. My eyes were popping out of their sockets. I couldn't believe Cody had just asked that. It made me insecure in a way.

The 3 of us walked silently into Randy's house, more like mansion, and up the stairs. Cody just threw himself on Randy's bed while Randy took me into the guest room.

"Hold on. I'm gonna get you a shirt and shorts to wear, ok?" "Sure. Thanks so much," I smiled. "No problem."

I sat on the bed and let my legs dangle from the edge.

_Randy's P.O.V._

I stormed into my room where I saw Cody sprawled out across my bed playing with his fingers. God, he was so stupid. I quietly shut the door behind me so Victoria wouldn't hear what was going on.

I crept up behind him and punched him full force in his chest. "OW! WHAT THE HELL, RANDY?!" he screamed as he jumped up and got in my face. I shoved him off of me. "You're such an IDIOT. Why would you ask me that?!" I screamed back. "What?" "WHY DID YOU ASK ME THAT?!" "Ask you WHAT?" "Why did you ask me if I was gonna sleep with Victoria?!" "Because...never mind." "What, prick? What's your answer?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Do you like her?" he asked "What?" "Do you like her?" he repeated. "Who are you talking about?" I asked confusedly. "Victoria," he whispered. "No! Of course not!" I shook my head, "She's my friend, and that's all..." "But you want her to more than that," Cody said quietly. "No, I don't," I replied. "Stop denying it." "Why do you think that I do?" I asked curiously, "What could I POSSIBLY do to make you think I like her?" "It's just a vibe that I'm sensing. And plus...you wouldn't ask any girl you just met to spend the night at your house. Come on, man. Tell me the truth." "You wanna know the truth?" I asked, now getting really annoyed. "Yes!" he screamed anxiously. "The truth is...you're an idiot." He sighed disappointedly and shook his head. "What?" I asked. "You need to stop denying things and start facing the truth," he said, and then he laid down and fell asleep. THANK GOD.


	3. Sparks

_Victoria's P.O.V._

I sat on the bed quietly and bit my nails while waiting for Randy to get back in the room with my 'pajamas'.

I was a little overwhelmed to be staying at a total stranger's house for the night, but in a way I was ok. Even though I had only met Randy a few hours ago, I knew we would get to be close friends. It wasn't like he was going to rape me or anything.

A few minutes later Randy came strolling through the door with a pair of boxers and a shirt in his hand. His face was all red, and he looked kind of pissed off.

"Hey. Sorry I don't have anything else for you to wear; this was all I could find," he smiled a little. "No problem. Thanks SO much for letting me stay here," I smiled back, "Is something wrong?" "Huh?" "You seem a little pissed off. Come sit," I patted the side of the bed next to me.

He nodded and sat down next to me. He slid his arm around my waist and got closer to me. "So...what's wrong?" "Well...Cody's just an idiot," he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh...because of the sleeping with me incident?" "Yep." "Don't be so hard on him. He doesn't think before he speaks," I laughed. "I guess, but what he said about my IED before was SO not funny," he said, and an agitated look crossed his face. "You heard that?" I asked. "Yep, the kid can't whisper for his life," he nodded. "That's true...but I have a question." "Yes?"

He looked me directly in the eyes, and for the first time I felt something spark inside of me. It was so weird. My heart was pounding and I felt really dizzy. I rubbed my temples gently to prevent myself from passing out.

"Whoa, you ok there?" Randy asked as he gently put his hands on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "So...what was your question?" "Oh...is there a reason that you're really close to me right now?" I asked. He automatically took his hands off my shoulder and backed up away from me a little bit, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were uncomfortable with that." "Hey...I never said I wasn't comfortable with it. You didn't HAVE to back up..." "Oh," he said, a little confused, as he brought himself so close to me that he was only a few centimeters away.

"But you never answered my question..." I smiled. "Well...I don't know. I'm comfortable with you," he said, looking down at the floor. "I'm comfortable with you, too," I replied. He looked up from the floor and our eyes met.

The sparks went off again. God, why did this have to happen now?

We both stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though; it was VERY comfortable.

"Hey...uh, it's late and...we should probably go to sleep," I finally said. I looked away from him and stared at the door for a few seconds. "Before I go...can I just try something?" he asked. "Sure...I-I guess," I nodded.

He leaned in extremely close to my face, so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath against my face. A second later he pressed his lips gently against mine.

*SPARKS*SPARKS*SPARKS*SPARKS*SPARKS*SPARKS*SPARKS!!!!!*

Three words-

1) Passion

2) Love

3) SPARKS

We tilted our heads to the side simultaneously and continued to kiss.

After a few more seconds, I made an attempt to pull away. But Randy cupped my face with his hands and whispered, "No, I'm not done", and then he pulled me back towards him.

And once again the stupid sparks went off.

I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to some time. So I gave him one more small kiss on his lips and then pulled away.

"Wow..." he whispered. "Yeah...wow..." I repeated. A soothing silence fell over us.

"So does this mean we're...you know?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I started to blush a little.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Randy asked. "Yeah, I'm exhausted...but do you have to go? Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" "Sure, babe. No problem," he smiled. He turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over us. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. I felt his huge arms wrapping around my waist.

I fell asleep without even realizing that I never got changed into his clothes.


	4. Cody's Vibe Was Right For Once

The next morning I woke up with Randy still holding me.

Oh my God...we slept together. I tried to think about the positive: we didn't have sex. But...still. I SLEPT WITH HIM! It wasn't REALLY our fault though...he must've fallen asleep while waiting for me to pass out. No big deal.

I turned around so that I was leaning against his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I looked at Randy to see him smiling at me. He yawned a little and then stretched out his body.

He looked very attractive, laying there shirtless.

I was kind of embarrassed. My hair was all over the place and I had bags under my eyes.

"Morning, Randy," I smiled. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked. "Yeah, perfectly. How about you?" "Same. I fell asleep right after you did last night...sorry," he apologized. "Yeah, I figured that. But it's ok, really," I nodded, "What time is it?" "12." "In the afternoon?!" "Yes." "Oh...it's late," I laughed. "Yeah, are you hungry?" he asked. "Yep, I am," I nodded. "Me too. Cody likes to cook, so let's see if he's making anything right now."

He stood up and stretched out again. When I went to stand up, he picked me up and cradled me against his chest. "Mm, you're so cute," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips passionately. When we stopped he ran down the stairs with me.

We peaked into the kitchen to see Cody making pancakes, and Brittany and Ted making out on the couch. Randy put me on the floor and grabbed my hand.

We walked into the kitchen together smiling.

"Hey, you two..." Cody said suspiciously, "It's late...and Randy you weren't in the room with me last night...did you two...?" "NO, CODY!" Randy screamed. He was so loud that it actually caused Brittany and Ted to stop making out and pay attention to what was happening. "We just...fell asleep together," I smiled and twirled my hair.

"Oh my God, they're going out!" Brittany smiled. "What? How can you tell?" Ted asked her curiously. "She doesn't have her 'single glow' anymore...and LOOK AT HER, SHE'S BEAMING!"

Cody, Ted, and Randy looked at me to see my face fleshing a bright red color. "...Don't stare at me..." I giggled and hid my face. Randy slid his arm around me and said, "We ARE going out." "YAY!" Brittany screamed. We all stopped and stared at her. She blushed and started kissing Ted again.

"I knew you liked her," Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy. "He did?" I asked. "Yep...for once Cody's vibes were right," Randy laughed.


	5. Serious Lip Action

About an hour later Cody left because he had to go babysit for his cousins. No one really cared because well...he was just stupid.

Brittany and Ted left right after him because they wanted...'privacy'...EW.

"So...I guess that leaves you and me, baby cakes," Randy winked. "Yep, it does," I smiled. He took a few steps closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked. "I don't know...what do YOU wanna do today?" I shrugged. "Let's just hang out here. I heard it's supposed to snow anyway," he said. "Oh, ok," I replied.

I placed my head against his chest lightly and closed my eyes. His grip around my waist tightened. "Are you still tired?" he asked. "Nah, your body's just comfortable," I sighed. "Oh," he smiled. "

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked. "Sure...that was very random," he laughed. He took my hand and led me back upstairs.

He got a wash cloth and towel for me and showed me where the bathroom was.

"Thanks, cutie," I smiled as I shut the door.

I turned on the water and started stripping off my clothes. After that I stepped into the shower.

I had a headache and cramps, so the hot water felt good. I watched as the water quickly ran down my body. I couldn't stop thinking about Randy. It was crazy how I had barely known him for a full 24 hours and I had such strong feelings for him. I couldn't help but to wonder what was so special about him. I knew something was different from all the other boys I dated; I just didn't know what it was.

I finished up my shower and then slowly shut the water. I listened closely as the final drops hit the floor.

I then grabbed the towel and dried myself quickly. I would've put on clothes, but it was then that I realized I had forgotten to get clothes for myself. Shit.

I was going to have to get clothes from Randy in my towel now...oh well.

I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and looked down. Of course it happened to be a very small towel that stopped only a few millimeters below my butt. Damn him. He must've given that to me on purpose. Haha, what a pervert.

I stepped out of the bathroom and almost peed in my pants when I bumped into Randy's hard chest the second I stepped into the other room. My heart actually skipped a beat.

"Oh my God, you scared me," I sighed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he apologized as he brushed a piece of my wet hair away from my face. "It's ok. No big deal," I laughed. "You figured out that you forgot clothes?" he asked, and he held up a pair of shorts and one of his T-shirts. "Oh, yeah," I replied. "Here," he said, handing me the clothes. "Thanks so much. Love you, baby," I giggled. "Anytime," he smiled. God. Every time he smiled I felt like I was melting. He was the reason that my heart was beating faster than it was supposed to be beating.

I looked down at the floor for a second. Randy leaned his chest against mine. I looked up into his sparkly eyes. He gently cupped my face with his hands and kissed me with so much passion and so much meaning that...I don't even have any words to describe it.

I swung my arms around his neck, and at the same time he lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his body as we continued to kiss.

Randy walked a few steps until we were in another room. I'm pretty sure it was his. He kicked the door shut with his foot. We didn't stop to come up for air at all.

He let out a small groan and then walked towards his bed. I don't know how he knew exactly where he was going, considering I was basically covering him.

Then he gently swung my body around so he was holding me like a baby. Our lips still never stopped touching. He put me down on the bed and quickly lay on top of me. His lips crashed against mine with more even passion and force than before. "Mm," I moaned.

I didn't want to stop until I felt him trying to get my towel off...


	6. Male Instinct

"No, don't do that!" I screamed. I slapped his hand and pushed him off of me. "What's wrong?" He looked kind of nervous. "Oh, uh...it's nothing. I just, I'm not sure I want to do any sexual stuff yet," I shrugged. "Oh...you don't like that?" he asked. "Nah, not really. I'm not ready," I replied. "Oh, ok. I understand. Don't worry about it," he nodded, "Do you want clothes?"

I nodded, and he got up to go get the clothes he had picked out for me in the other room. I stared at my legs helplessly and sighed.

"Damn fucking Ricky for ruining all my sexual experiences," I mumbled to myself.

"Tor, did you say something?"

I looked to the door and saw Randy, standing there with a small smile on his face. I wanted desperately to kiss him again.

"Nope," I lied as I looked down at the floor helplessly. I knew I was going to have to tell him why I was so jumpy when it came to sex. Maybe now just wasn't the right time though.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He took a few steps forward and stopped in front of me. He took my hands in his, bent down, and softly kissed my lips. This time it was shorter, but once again the passion was like...I don't even know.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. I'm with you, aren't I?" I smiled as I touched his arm gently. "Aw, you're too cute," he smiled back.

I stood up and secured the towel even more around me. "Want your clothes?" he asked. "Yep, please," I nodded. He jokingly threw the underwear, shorts, and shirt at my face. "Gee thanks," I laughed. "I'm sorry but I don't have a bra for you," he said. "That's ok. I really don't care," I replied. "I really don't mind either," he whispered (well it was a failed attempt of a whisper). "What did you say?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. "No, nothing," he shook his head and smiled. He laid down on the bed and looked the ceiling and then at me.

"Uh...can you not look while I get changed?" I asked. "Whatever," he shrugged. I turned around and faced the opposite way.

_Randy's P.O.V._

I heard the sound of Victoria ripping off her towel and I knew I would eventually cave in and turn to stare. She picked something up off the floor, I'm guessing it was the underwear since underwear obviously go first, and slid it on.

I slowly turned my head to stare at her.

Damn. I know she said not to look but _damn_. I couldn't take my damn eyes off of her. She looked so sexy.

I felt myself going into a trance, so I slapped myself quietly.

I drooled over my hot girlfriend some more while she picked up the shorts. I watched her step into them with those long, sexy legs that she had.

My eyes slowly traveled north to her upper body. Everything about her was so perfect. The way her body curved a little. Her perfect skin color. The shine that her skin gave off.

She then picked up the T-shirt and pulled it on. She messed around with her hair for a few minutes and then turned around slowly.

I quickly looked back up at the ceiling before she could notice that I had been watching her change. If she found out, she couldn't blame me. She could blame my male instinct though...


	7. Beauty, Truth, and Love

_The next week at RAW..._

I was in the locker room with Cody, getting ready for my match against Triple H. Ted was there too...but he was making out with Britt on the couch (AS USUAL). Cody was now immune to their disgustingness.

"Dude, are you ready for your match?"

I didn't hear what he was saying. I wasn't focusing or paying attention to him. I kept thinking about Victoria and how beautiful she looked with nothing but a towel or underwear on.

"Randy?"

_Damn, Victoria's so beautiful, _a voice in my head repeated.

"RANDY!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody screamed.

I finally heard him.

"What do you WANT?" I hissed. "Jesus, I'm sorry that I was being a good friend and asking if you're ready for your match...maybe if you listened I wouldn't have to scream!" he snapped.

I stepped back in shock. Cody had never snapped at me like that before. "Sorry, bro. Just a little tense today," he apologized, reading my mind. I nodded, looked up at the ceiling, and closed my eyes. There was no way I was going to win this match if all I could think about was my girl. I needed concentration.

"Do you wanna talk? You don't seem very focused on your match right now," Cody sighed. "Yeah...I saw Victoria almost naked the other night and now I keep thinking about it," I confessed.

"You WHAT?!"

I turned to see Brittany looking very shocked at what I had said. "I was watching her get changed," I sighed. "She let you?" she asked me, very surprised. "No...she told me not to...I only saw from the back, and I didn't see her butt, but...she just looked so...sexy," I replied. "She's gonna flip out on you if she finds out, ya know," she said, matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I know," I mumbled. "Especially since she's so over protective of her body after what happened with Ricky," she added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly. "Oh...I'm guessing she didn't tell you...?" "Brittany...you better tell me right now," I hissed. "No, I can't. It's none of my business. Let her tell you," she shook her head stubbornly. "Ted...tickle her," I demanded. "Dude n-" "DO IT TED!"

He immediately started tickling her. She was laughing so hard and so uncontrollably. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you Orton!" she screamed. Ted quickly stopped, and him and Cody exchanged anxious glances.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "When Victoria was a junior in high school she went out with this kid, Ricky. And they were very serious. They started dating when they were freshmen. And he wanted to do stuff with her and she wanted to do stuff with him so..." she paused. "SO?!" I screamed.

"So...the night of Victoria's 16th birthday he went over her house, and while Victoria was in the bathroom she decided she was going to seduce him that night. And he didn't know if she was ready or not, and he was going to have sex one way or the other so...when she got out of the bathroom, he...he raped her, Randy," she explained.

My jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God," Ted and Cody said at the same time. "Why...oh Jesus. I feel so bad trying to take off her towel now," I said sadly. "God, Randy. You tried to take off her towel too?" Brittany asked. "Yes, I did. Oh God. I feel so bad now. I just wanna hold her and tell her that everything's fine and that I'll never do that to her," I sighed.

We all stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Randy, are you ready for your match yet? Triple H is waiting for you in the ring."

I looked to the door and saw Victoria in a black miniskirt and a tight red shirt. Damn. She was leaning against the door, waiting for me. "Yeah, do you wanna come to the ring with me?" I asked, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes. I guess I was successful because she didn't seem to notice.

"Sure," she smiled. "Good," I laughed as I quickly wiped my eyes and put one arm around her.

I ended up losing my match. What a 'perfect' day.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

I was too tired to go home by myself that night, so Randy took me back to his house with him...again.

He was acting really weird. I didn't know why though.

At about midnight we finally laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. I stared at his flawless, shirtless body.

I think he noticed me drooling over him, cause he winked at me.

I snuggled up into his chest and curled my body into a ball. He ran his big hands through my hair.

I took in his scent. He smelled so fresh and clean.

"Victoria...," he whispered. "Yeah?" I said quietly as I closed my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you got raped?" he asked. My eyes popped open and I jumped off of him.

I started to cry hysterically. "Tor, no. No, don't cry, baby girl. Come here," he stood up and hugged me. He squeezed me so tight that my body went numb. I rested my head on his shoulder as the tears flowed out. "Who told you?" I whispered into his shoulder. "Britt did," he said, "Victoria, I'm so sorry. Last week...I would've never tried to do anything with you if I would've known. I'm so sorry." "It's ok," I replied softly. "Baby, let me hold you. I just wanna hold onto you and never let go now," he smiled. "Of course," I smiled back. I pulled away from him slowly.

I smiled again. "There's that gorgeous smile," he sighed as he wiped the tears from my eyes. I laughed a little and then looked into his eyes. He was downright gorgeous.

He shut the TV and we went upstairs together.

When we got into his room, he turned the TV on, but he put it on mute. He laid down and yawned. I followed him and cuddled up in his arms. I buried my face in the hallow of his neck. He kissed my forehead and started playing with my hair until I was beginning to fall asleep. It was then and there that I realized something that could change the way I looked at Randy forever...I was deeply and madly in love with him.


	8. Strange Feeling

_The next week at RAW..._

I happily walked off the ramp and skipped back to my locker room. Just as I was about to walk through the door I heard someone say, "Hey, cutie!" so I turned around. Of course it was Randy.

Before I could even turn around to look at him, he ran towards me and hugged me. "Aw, you're so cute, Randy," I smiled. "Thank you," he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me. He brought his body a little closer to mine until his bare chest was touching mine. Soon the kissing turned into making out...of course.

After our quick make out session we went outside of the arena for a few minutes.

"So...are you absolutely thrilled that you beat Stacy again?" he asked as he took my hand in his and kissed it. "Absolutely," I smirked. "Haha. She's a bitch," he shook his head. "Tell me about it," I sighed. I looked down at our hands and a comfortable silence fell on us.

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked like he was a foot taller than me. He made me feel like a midget.

He smiled back and then gently kissed my lips again. This time it was just a small peck though...no making out. Chills went down my spine and up my arms. I don't know if it was from his kiss or if I was just cold...I think it was actually both.

He pulled his lips from mine slowly and then started playing with my hair. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked up at the night sky.

He looked at me and realized I was shivering so he pulled me into his chest and grabbed my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I felt something change. It was really weird. It was like...a whole different side of me came out. I just wanted to forget about what happened with Ricky, leave it all behind. Forget about the past, and start over. I couldn't hide for the rest of my life. Part of me felt the same way I always had (helpless and confused), but another side of me felt wild and seductive.

I knew I had to contain my seductive side for a little while longer, considering we were outside and he had to go back inside in a few minutes for his match. So I put aside my strange feeling and went back inside with Randy.

While Randy was fighting, I stayed with Britt in her locker room. He was wrestling Triple H in a no DQ match.

The match seemed never ending. It felt like it was taking a lifetime to end.

At exactly 11:10, Ted came into the room and told us that Randy won the match and that he was waiting for me in his locker room.

"Gotta go. See you guys later!" I said cheerfully as I skipped out the door.

I skipped all the way down the hall until I got to Randy's locker room. The door was shut...that was unusual. It was usually at least a little bit open. Maybe he was changing.

So I knocked before I did anything.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I knocked once more, and when there was no answer I decided to just walk in.

And when I did...I thought I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.


	9. Say Goodbye to Miss Innocence

_Randy's P.O.V._

I was absolutely sickened. I couldn't believe Stacy was actually doing this to me.

After all we went through she ACTUALLY had the balls to come in my locker room after my match, grab me, and kiss me!

I heard a really loud noise so I automatically pushed Stacy off of me and turned around.

Oh shit...oh no...Oh my God.

Victoria was passed out on the floor.

"STACY, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!" I screamed. I felt my veins popping out of my skin. I was about to lose control, but I maintained myself. "But-" "NOW, YOU EFFING BITCH!"

She rolled her eyes and walked casually to the door. Before she walked out, she stepped on Victoria's chest. That woke Tor up. She immediately sat up and grabbed her chest. Then Stacy smirked and left completely.

As soon as she left I ran over to Tor and took her hands. The second I interlocked my fingers with hers she started hysterical crying.

I wiped a few strands of her hair away from her eyes and cupped her face with my hands. "Baby, let me explain please," I begged. "Explain that...you're cheating on me with your ex-girlfriend?" I looked down at the floor as more tears came down my cheeks. "Tor, it's seriously not what it looked like," I said softly. "Just...just save it, Randy, ok? I'm going home. Bye," she shook her head and walked out the door.

Tears stung my eyes as I watched her leave.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

I trudged back to Britt's locker room to find her alone gathering all her stuff to go home. "Hey, what's the matter? You look upset," she said as she dropped her bag. "I don't wanna talk about it right now," I mumbled. "Oh...do you need a ride home?" she asked. I nodded solemnly.

We got all our stuff together and walked in silence to her pink car.

While we were driving we started talking.

"So what happened back there?"

"Oh uh...after Randy's match I kinda went to his locker room and he was uh making out wit his ex, Stacy."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep."

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry. I didn't expect him to do this. You guys had a pretty strong relationship going."  
"Yeah...but it's over now...I'm moving on."

"Yeah, right," she whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything...ok I said yeah right."

"I will NOT let that cocky bastard walk all over me!"  
"Ok...well do you wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Sure, why not. You're gonna have to listen to me cry all night though."

"Hey, what are best friends for."

On the rest of the ride back to Britt's house I fell asleep. Depression makes me tired.

I woke up an hour later to Britt shaking me and screaming "Wake up, Tor!" directly in my face. "I'm up, MORHON!" I screamed back. "Jeez...SOMEONE'S in a bad mood!" she snapped. "If your boyfriend was cheating on YOU with his ex you'd be in a bad mood too!" I snapped back. We got out of the car and went into her house.

As soon as we walked through the door we both gasped. Randy and Ted were sleeping on the couch.

I went to go beat the shit out Randy, but Britt held me back. When she let go of me, I ran and started jumping on him. Ted woke up and he tried to get me off of Randy. Unfortunately he was successful.

Randy stood up and growled. "What the HELL is your problem?!" he hissed. "Are you really so stupid that you don't know what my problem is?" I glared at him with vicious eyes. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A MINUTE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, VICTORIA!" he screamed. "That's because there was nothing to be explained Randy...I got it loud and clear," I said quietly, and I tiptoed up the stairs.

I moped to the Britt's room and grabbed one of her bras, underwear, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Then I grudgingly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot showers always made me feel a little better.

I quickly stripped off my clothes, my bra, and my underwear and tossed them on the floor. I took Britt's pajamas and put them on the toilet seat so I could just grab them after my shower. I stepped into the shower and relaxed as the hot droplets of water hit my body.

I thought I heard the door move a little bit, but I peeked out and no one was there. I must've been hallucinating.

After my shower I shut the water, grabbed a towel, and wrapped myself in it.

I dried myself off rapidly and then peeked my head out of the curtain. I grabbed the underwear and bra and put them on.

Then I slid my hand out of the curtain to reach for the shorts and shirt, but this time someone grabbed my hand.

I knew exactly whose hand it was.

I stuck my head out of the curtain again and of course I was right. Randy was standing there smirking and playing with my fingers. And he was shirtless...damn. "What are you doing?" I asked. All the anger that was inside of me before felt like it had suddenly disappeared. "Nothing...playing with your fingers," he smiled.

The room went silent. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then stepped inside the curtain with me. He pushed me up against the wall and put his arms up so he was blocking me. "Ooh, you're being a bad boy tonight," I growled seductively. "Oh yes...but I could be worse," he winked. A second later he turned the cold water on and dragged me under it with him.

He smashed his lips against mine roughly. I kissed him back with just as much force. A few seconds later we both opened our mouths a little and I could feel the warmth of his tongue in my mouth.

Now the seductive side of me that was sprouting just a tad before had blossomed completely.

I gripped my arms on his muscular shoulders and started feeling up his muscles. While I was wrapping my arm around one of his biceps, I felt him grab my waist tightly. We came closer to each other until absolutely nothing was in-between our bodies. I felt the cold water running on my chest.

After I was done playing with his arms, I moved to his perfect abs. I couldn't even help myself; I started feeling up and down. I even traced the pattern of his six-pack. "Mm," he moaned when I increased the level of pressure of my lips on his. I pecked his lips gently once more and then started kissing his neck. "Mm, damn, Tor. You're fucking good at this for a beginner," he groaned. Just to put the cherry on top of the ice cream, I bit his neck. After that I turned off the water. "Holy...shit..." were the only two words he could get out of his mouth. I winked at him and stepped out of the shower curtain.

"So much for Little Miss Innocence," he mumbled.


	10. Meeting Ralph

After our glorious shower, I followed Randy into his room and closed the door behind me.

"So miss...we're sleeping in the same bed tonight?" Randy smirked as he laid across his bed. "Yep," I nodded. "Come lay with me, baby cakes," he winked.

I skipped over to the bed and laid next to him, placing my body right next to his. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my lips softly.

When he pulled away he rolled over onto his back. "Toria," he smiled. "Randy," I smiled back. It got quiet, and I repositioned myself so that I was lying on top of him. I put my head on his bare chest and took in his smell. He always smelt nice. "So...what happened to you?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling but the way he was talking. "What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. I had no clue what he was talking about. "Everything," was his response. "Such as..." "The biting, the seductive kissing, the laying on top of me, the sleeping in the same bed...what happened?" "I don't know," I whispered and shrugged. He kissed the top of my forehead gently and started playing with my hair. "You could probably say I had an epiphany," I laughed. "Well I am sure as hell glad you did," he laughed back.

He slid his arms around my waist, and I did the same thing to him. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. You'd think I would be used to the sparks by now BUT NO. Fireworks were still going off in my head. Then kissing turned into making out. I pulled down his pants, and he literally RIPPED off my shirt. Right after he took off my shorts he jumped up out of nowhere.

"WAIT!" he screamed. He looked the cat who swallowed the freakin canary. "What the hell happened?!" I asked nervously. "Before we do this...there's someone you should meet," he replied more calmly.

I assumed that he was about to tell me that he's married or seeing someone else or something like that, so my eyes started tearing. "What the hell, Tor? Why are you crying? Don't you wanna see who I have to show you?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I mumbled.

I was WAY off.

He wasn't married, or seeing someone else...

I caught onto that when he pulled down his boxers.

"Tor...this is Ralph...," Randy smirked. "HOLY...SHIT," I said. I felt so light-headed and dizzy. I WAS NOT expecting THAT at ALL. "Don't pass out on me, please. I'd like to continue what we were doing before; I just felt that you should meet him first." "Yeah..." I replied, still feeling like my head was full of air.

I put aside my light-headedness and stood up. I walked slowly up to him and put my arms around his neck. He slid his arms above my waist and unstrapped my bra hook. Our lips clashed together roughly at the same time. I felt the warmth of his chest against mine due to the lack of space between us. He pulled off my underwear and basically tackled me down on the bed.

"You're easy to tackle down, Tor," he smiled seductively. He leaned in really close to my face; so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

Then he flipped us over the other way, so I was on top of him. He stared directly into my eyes for a few seconds. Then he brushed his fingers up and down my arms. My body suddenly froze, and my arm became covered with goose bumps. His touch gave me chills. After that he ran his hand up and down my long legs. He kept them by my thighs. I was so turned on by this it wasn't even funny. He must've seen it, cause a huge smirk crossed his face. He looked pleased with himself.

I figured it was my turn to turn him on...so I buried my head in the hollow of his neck and started biting him. After that I pressed my lips against that same spot and worked my way up to his jaw line. I stopped there and breathe heavily by his lower cheek. I moved my lips close to his so it looked like I was about to kiss him. But when he stuck out his lips to kiss me back, I turned away and blew in his ear. I heard him shiver a little bit. I took his hand and started playing with his fingers, telling him how huge his hands were. I knew EXACTLY what would really turn him on.

I opened my palm and moved it from his knee to hiss upper thigh. When I was only a centimeter away from 'Ralph' his whole leg started shaking violently. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head. I smirked and took my hand away, satisfied with myself. "Oh, you're just so proud aren't you?" he teased. "Ha," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him closer. As soon as our lips touched again, I knew this was it. Kissing soon turned into making out...and one thing led to another...


	11. I Love You

When I woke up the next morning, Randy wasn't next to me. I looked at the clock, which read 12:45, and realized he must've already woken up and went downstairs. I also realized I had just had sex with my boyfriend in Brittany's house...wow.

My body was sore, and I was exhausted. But my night was too enjoyable for words. The body aches really weren't that big of a deal to me.

I got up, stretched, and threw on underwear and a big T-shirt, considering I was still naked.

After I was done changing, I strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Randy, Brittany, Ted, and Cody already were. "Well look who's up," Cody smirked. "Morning," Brittany and Ted said in unison. "Morning," I nodded at them.

I turned my head to Randy and smiled. "Good morning, baby," I said cheerfully as I got on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, babe," he smiled, "How did you sleep?" "Wonderful, how about you?" I asked. "Fantastic," he laughed. He pressed out his lips, signaling that he wanted a kiss, so I gave him what he wanted.

In the midst of the kiss, Britt came up to us and pushed us apart. "Exsqueeze me, but can I steal your girlfriend for a little while, Randy?" she asked. "Sure...," he replied, "Why though?" "We had plans to go to the mall later," she said. "...We did?" I asked confusedly. I didn't remember ever making plans to go to the mall with her. She gave me a look that said "Idiot, shut up. I'm lying", so I understood and said, "Oh, right! The mall! I'm gonna go get changed." "Hey, I'll come, 'cause I gotta get clothes for you anyway," she said.

So the two of us went upstairs into Britt's room.

I walked in after her, closing the door behind me. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, "So..." "So...?" I questioned.

"You seemed EXTRA cheerful when you walked downstairs before..."

"I guess I'm just in a good mood," I shrugged, and a smile crept across my face.

"...No seriously, what happened last night?"

"Nothing happened," I lied.

"RIGHT. Even Randy looked like a big ray of sunshine this morning!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" I laughed.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS! Did you two...get it on in the guest room?"

"...It's a possibility."

"Tor! Oh my God! It's about time!"

"Gee thanks. I only did it 'cause Randy's special, and I love him."

"LOVE him?"

"Yep...love him."

"Whoa...I knew you liked him but I didn't know you LOVED him."

"Well I do...now can you give me clothes so we can go to the mall?"

"Surely."

She gave me a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a lime green sweatshirt, and I got changed.

We both put on shoes and headed back downstairs. "Guys, we're gonna go to the mall now. We'll be back in a bit," Britt said to the guys. "Alright, love you," Ted said as he kissed her. They were such a cute couple. "See ya later, baby cakes," Randy smiled and kissed my cheek. "You guys can just make yourselves at home until we get back...then we could all hang out," Britt said enthusiastically. "Bye, Cody," we said and waved to him. Then we went to the mall.

While we were shopping, all Britt wanted to talk about was my night with Randy. For some reason it didn't annoy me at all. I could just talk about it all day and it wouldn't get old. After about three hours of gossiping, sex talk, and shopping, we went back to Britt's house.

When we walked through the door, Cody and Ted were sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Hey, guys," I said, and it was an automatic reaction of mine to search the floor for Randy. He wasn't anywhere on the first floor, so I went up to Ted and Cody and asked, "Hey, where's Randy? Did he leave?" "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Cody yelled with a weird look on his face. "Uh...ok?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Tor, he's probably upstairs, but I'm not sure," Ted nodded. "Oh, ok. Thanks," I smiled. I walked upstairs.

"Randy?" I called out. No answer. I searched every room but I couldn't find him. The only room left to look in was the bathroom so I slowly opened the door...

Luckily my search was over when my eyes reached the bath tub. "Ass, I thought you left," I laughed and knelt beside the tub. "Well I didn't, babe. How was the mall?" he asked before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Fine," I smiled as I looked at the bathtub. There were 4 candles lit around it, and rose petals floated on top of the water. I looked around and realized that the lights weren't on...was I really that retarded that I just noticed it?

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" I looked at Randy with a confused look. "What are you waiting for? Get undressed and get your sexy ass in this tub," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes playfully and began stripping. I slid off Brittany's jeans and my underwear, and then pulled off my top. He started whistling like a little kid. "You're so immature, Randal," I laughed. "First of all, don't call me that. Second of all...I can't help it," he smiled. "Hey, could you help me unstrap this?" I asked him, pointing to my bra. "Of course!" he said, with no hesitation at all. I bent down in front of the tub and he reached out and unstrapped it for me. I stood up, yawned, and stretched out my arms. "Damn, you're sexy...and hey! There should be no smoking in this bathroom!" he said. "What? I'm not smoking, idiot," I replied in confusion. "Oh, but you are, babe," he smirked. I finally got what he meant. He was saying I was 'smoking' as in 'smoking hot'. "Oh, why thank you. I know I am," I said conceitedly. "Now get in here," he splashed me with the water.

I laughed and stepped into the tub of petals.

"So...what made you do this?" I asked curiously. "Just a little surprise from me to you," he replied with a smile. "Well I'm flattered...I didn't know you were so romantic though. I mean...the candles, the rose petals...wow. Thanks so much," I smiled gratefully. "Anything for my babe," he said. I actually started blushing. He made me feel so loved.

After we talked for a few minutes, I crawled over to him and placed myself in his arms. He looked at me and smiled, and then placed a kiss on my temple. "Mm, I love you, Tor," he whispered. "I love you, too," I whispered back. We leaned closer to each other and started to kiss.

Then we climbed out of the tub, got on the floor, and made sweet love to each other, enjoying every single moment of it.


	12. Don't Tell Anyone

_Randy's P.O.V._

_The next week at RAW..._

I was pretty sure Tor's birthday was coming up, and I wanted to do something special for her. So I went to Brittany's locker room to see if she had any suggestions.

I didn't really think about the fact that Tor would probably be in there with her, so I was a little surprised when I walked in and saw her talking to Britt.

I kind of felt bad for Britt. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation, and as soon as Tor saw me she ignored Britt and started kissing me...oh well. "Hey, babe. Cody wanted to talk to you. He's down the hall," I lied. I had to do something to get her out of the room.

"Oh, ok. I'll talk to you later, love you," she smiled as she walked out.

"So Britt, what's up?" I asked, turning my attention back to her. "Nothing really," she shrugged.

"Tor's birthday's coming up right?"

"Yeah...it's next Monday...a week from today."

"I thought so...I really wanna do something special for her, but I don't know what to do. Can you help me out?"

"We should have a huge party!"

"But...I wanted to do something romantic...just me and her..."

"Forget romance! A party would be SO much better! Then you could have your little love session AFTER."

"But I-"

"SHH! Say no more...I need to start planning this party!"

"We're not having a party!"

"Aw, Randy, why not?!"

"Cause...who would we invite to this party?"

"Well we're going to invite everyone on RAW, and all of me and Tor's friends...DUH."

"Whatever. I guess we could have a party."

"YAY! And we should make it a surprise party! Ooh, yay! I gotta get to planning, and I can't concentrate with you in here so...Leave."

"Gee thanks," I laughed, "Peace out."

I walked out of her locker room and went back to my own. Ted was in there alone.

"Hey, dude, what's up? Why are you in here alone?"

"No reason. I was just bored and wanted to stay in here."

"Oh, ok. By the way, your girlfriend is annoying."

"Why? What happened?"

"She's insisting that we throw Tor a surprise party for her birthday."

"...So? I think that's a great idea. Britt's so smart."

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up. Like you're not!"

"Indeed I am, Theodore."

"Good, at least you know it. Anyway, what's the big deal about throwing a party? It'll be fun."

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend the day with her...alone...JUST me and her."

"You guys spend EVERY day alone. I think the party's a good idea. You guys could be alone after the party's over...come on. Don't be a drama queen."

"...Asshole. I'm not a drama queen..."

"Yeah...RIGHT."

"Whatever..."

Then Brittany walked into the room, breathing heavily. Obviously she had ran here and lost her breath. "What now? Ya know, you're a fucking nuisance," I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, man!" Ted slapped my arm. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back towards Britt. "Don't tell anyone about the party yet, cause things could get like out of hand...k?" she asked, finally regaining the ability to breathe. We both nodded. "Don't tell Cody either. He'll tell everyone," she said matter-of-factly. Me and Ted looked at each other and shrugged in agreement. She was right. If Cody knew, he would go around to everyone, even people only HE knew, and tell them about the party and most likely invite them too. So we don't need that to happen. God forbid someone who we seriously wouldn't want to be there showed up and caused a lot of trouble...Little did we know, Cody himself was standing outside the door, listening to our whole conversation...


	13. Big Mouth

_Cody's P.O.V._

Oh...my...GOD! There's gonna be a party?! YAY! I love parties. They're awesome. I'm so excited...yet hurt at the same time...my friends don't wanna tell me cause they think I have a big mouth? I do NOT have a big mouth! God, they're so mean...Now I gotta go tell Cena and everyone!

******************************

_Randy's P.O.V._

_A while later..._

I was packing up my stuff in my locker room, and then I was gonna go get Tor so we can go back to my house.

While I was placing my phone in my bag, a knock came from the door. I looked up and saw John Cena standing there...? "Hey, Orton," he smiled.

"Um...hi? Dude, I haven't talked to you in like...weeks. What's up?"

"Nothing really. So I heard you're throwing a surprise party for your girl?"

"What? No, no, I'm not...well I am but...who the hell told you?!"

"Rhodes."

"Damn that big mouthed piece of shit! Who else did he tell?!"

"Well...EVERYONE...just kidding. He told me, Hunter, Dave, Hardy, and a few other guys...but don't worry, no one's gonna tell Tor."

"Ugh. I don't even WANNA have this retarded party."

"Why not?"

"I just wanted to have a nice, quiet, relaxing night with her after RAW. I don't want to have a party!"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. You guys are alone like every day!"

"Whatever. I guess."

"Yeah...well I'm going home. Peace out."

He waved and then left.

After that I got Tor, and we went back to my house for a...lovely evening...

******************************

I spent most of the rest of the week planning the party with Britt. Everything was just about done by Friday. Thank God. We invited everyone on RAW, and Britt invited some of their friends too. I was praying that there wasn't going to be too many people, considering the party was taking place at MY house.

******************************

_Cody's P.O.V._

It's Friday night, and I have NOTHING to do. Smackdown just ended, and now I'm bored. So I went outside.

A few of my neighbors were out there playing basketball. I didn't really know them too well, but like I said...I WAS BORED.

So I went over to them and joined the game, even though I wasn't sure what my neighbors' names were.

"Hey, Rhodes," one of the boys smirked. I looked at him, confused. "Don't you remember me? We were best friends in high school...I guess becoming a wrestler made you forget about everything else, huh?" he asked. "Oh...yeah, I guess..." I replied, searching my memory to see if I could remember this dude. "Alright...it's Ricky...I was the one who was in detention with you all the time in elementary school...we used to hang out all the time," he said.

"Oh, hey. Now I remember you! Ha-ha, good to see you, dude."

"Yeah, you too. And you probably don't remember these to morons either. This is Ryan, and this is Jake," Ricky said, pointing to his two friends.

"Hey," I smiled at them. They both nodded simultaneously...weird.

So we all played basketball for about an hour, and then we sat by the curb and started talking.

"So, Cody..." Ricky said, "After your finished with your wrestling thing on Monday, wanna chill?"

"Actually I have a party to go to. It's a surprise party!" I replied excitedly.

"Oh, whose party is it?"

"My friend Victoria. You've probably seen her on TV before. She's on RAW with me and my friends."

"Wait...Victoria...Panettiere?"

His smirk grew even wider...?

"Yeah...How do you know her?"

"Oh...I don't. She's just...my favorite diva. That's all."

"Oh, ok."

"So...about this party...where is it?"

"Randy Orton's house."

"Why there?"

"He's her boyfriend."

"...She's not single?"

"Nah. She's been going out with Randy for a few weeks. They're in love."

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"...They're really in love?"

"Ah-huh. They're always with each other, and they're already having sex so."

"Wait...sex?"

"Yup, sex."

"Hm..."

"Hey, I have a good idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't you guys come to the party?! I'm sure Randy won't mind at all!"


	14. I'm In

_Victoria's P.O.V._

_After RAW on Monday night..._

What the hell? My birthday was almost over, and no one had even wished me a freakin' happy birthday! Not even Brittany! We'd been friends FOREVER and she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that it was my birthday!

And Randy...didn't he love me? He knew it was my birthday, and he didn't even say one word! Seriously...I was pissed.

Now I was in the car with Randy, going back to his house.

"Ya know what?" he asked me. "What?" I groaned. "I feel like...I'm forgetting something. But I just don't know what it is..." he said, putting a lot of thought into it.

Yeah, I know what it is...could it possibly be...MY BIRTHDAY?

But it was weird because literally NO ONE wished me a happy birthday...except my family, they called in the morning. But there had to be someone else who remembered it...how many people could POSSIBLY forget?! Ugh.

"Yeah...I don't know, Randy..." I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothin," I lied and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh my God, I gotta figure out what I'm forgetting!" he said, clearly showing his frustration. "Is it like...anyone's...birthday...or something?" I asked, which I thought would light a spark in his brain. "Nah. I don't think so. I would've remembered if it was important, so it's probably not important..." Oh...GREAT. "Yeah...probably not," I growled.

_Randy's P.O.V._

Damn. I felt bad pretending to forget her birthday. She was SERIOUSLY pissed. Like EXTREMELY aggravated. I wanted to wish her a happy birthday...but the surprise party would be more of a surprise if I didn't.

My phone started vibrating, and I knew it was gonna be a text from Cody. When Victoria went to get it so she could read the text to me (since I was driving), I slapped her hand...which I didn't mean to do. "Toria...sorry...I just...don't read it. I'll get it," I said. "What? I can't read it?" she asked.

I looked at her, and she was actually crying a little. Her eyes were starting to tear up. Shit. I felt horrible.

I pulled over to the side of the road a few blocks away from my house. I had a feeling Cody needed extra time to get everyone at the party settled so this wouldn't affect anything.

I shut off the radio and looked into her eyes, slowly moving closer to her face until our lips touched. She felt a lot calmer after that. I figured she was ok, so I grabbed my phone and read Cody's text...I was right; he needed like 5 more minutes. I texted him back quickly and put my phone back down. "Can I read it now?" she asked hopefully, with a smile from ear to ear. "No," I sighed. "Whatever...asshole," she huffed and turned to the window. Now that smile was gone. Ok, I had to make this night amazing for her to make up for all of this. I texted Cody again to see if he was ready, and within seconds he said he was so we finally went to my house.

When we pulled up I was shocked. Everyone was actually smart enough not to park right in front of my house. Wow. And the lights were off...Cody actually did something right...? Surprise. I texted him really quick to let him know we were here.

We both got out of my car, and I took Tor's hand. She wouldn't even look at me.

We walked up to my door and went in my house. "Why is it so dark in here?" she asked me. I turned on the lights and everyone screamed "SURPRIIIIISE!"

I looked over at Victoria and felt very relieved. She was smiling so brightly that it was actually funny. "Oh my God! Thanks you guys!" she said happily. She gave me a big hug and a quick kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday, babe," I smiled. "I actually thought you forgot," she laughed. I shook my head and smiled some more. She was so happy.

"Hey, Tor!"

We both looked over and saw Britt with a group of their friends. She looked at me and kissed me once more before she walked over to her friends.

I saw Ted and Cody in a corner talking, so I went over to them. "Hello, boys," I smirked.

"Hey, Randy," Cody smiled. "Hey," Ted nodded, "I'm gonna go catch up with Britt. See you guys later." He walked away.

"So, Randy, Tor looked extremely surprised."

"She was. She actually thought everyone forgot her birthday."

"Ha-ha. That's funny."

"I know. Is everyone already here?"

"Um, actually I think there's like 2 or 3 people who aren't here yet."

"Oh...who?"

"These kids from my block."

"Why are kids from your block coming to my girlfriend's birthday party?"

"...Cause I invited them..."

"...You're retarded, but whatever."

"...Yeah."

"Well...are they the only ones who aren't here?"

Just then my door opened and 3 more kids walked in.

"They're here now...see ya, Randy!" Cody said, and he skipped off to his friends.

I don't know why, but one of them walked right over to me.

"Yo, you're Randy Orton, right?" he asked.

...What the fuck....

"Uh, yeah...and you are?" I asked.

"That's not important. I need to talk to you in private. Where's your room?"

"Uh, upstairs. But I don't-"

"Just shut up. Let's go."

What's this kid's deal? Who the hell does he think he is? I should drop him right now.

So I went upstairs and into my room with him.

After I shut the door, I started asking questions. "Who are you, and why do you need to talk to me in private?" I asked, very confused. "Dump Victoria," the kid said.

"...What?"

"You heard me. Dump her."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Cause if you don't...there'll be severe consequences."

"Oh, yeah? Like WHAT?"

"I'll rape her."

"Uh...yeah, right."

"I did it once, I'll do it again."

"Oh my God...you're Ricky."

"Yeah, I am...so are you gonna dump her?"

"No. I'm not scared of you. I'll never let you touch her."

"Randy...stay away from her. For good. Or I WILL rape her. I'll do it tonight. This is perfect."

Oh my God. I'm seriously scared. I seriously believe this kid is gonna rape her.

"Uh...I don't know what to say," I sighed.

"Don't say anything. Just stay away from her. Dump her as soon as you go back down there."

At this point, tears were creeping down my cheeks.

"Uh...I don't know."

"And if you think you could get away with getting back together with her after tonight ends, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all, I'll be watching wrestling from now on. Second, after tonight, I'll probably become friends with some wrestlers that are here, maybe the ones that don't like you, and they can always tell me what goes on."

"Oh...I..."

"Are you in? Or am I gonna have to rape your girlfriend?"

"...I...guess I'm in," I said, starting to cry harder. I usually don't cry, but this was terrible. I didn't wanna break up with Victoria. I love her.

"Great. So tell her you wanna break up because she's just not your type, or something like that. See you downstairs," he smirked, and headed downstairs.

I can't believe I agreed to this. But...I can't let him rape Victoria. I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and looked at myself in the mirror before walking down the stairs...to probably make the biggest mistake of my life...


	15. Through Thick and Thin

I guess Victoria didn't even notice Ricky yet, cause she was still happily talking to her friends and drinking.

Ricky looked at me and mouthed, "Do it."

I went over to Victoria and took her hands. "Hey, baby," she smiled. "Hi...uh...can we talk?" I asked nervously, letting out a nervous laugh. "Sure, what's wrong?" she said quietly. "I uh...I think we need to break up," I let out.

Here we go.

The whole room got quiet. The music stopped playing and everyone was staring at us.

"...Ha-ha. That's a funny joke, Randy. Seriously what's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Victoria, we need to break up...I'm serious," I replied, staring at the floor.

For a second I thought she was going to pass out. She looked angry, upset, hurt, and confused. "But...why?" she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. My eyes filled up with tears, "Cause...I just think it's what's best." "How is this what's best, Randy?! How?!" she screamed. I just looked at her and cried a little more. "I thought you loved me," she said softly. "Victoria, you have to understand...I DO love you. We just...can't be together," I explained.

"Tor, do you want me to take you home?" Brittany stepped in. "Yeah," Victoria nodded, "Thanks for ruining my birthday, Randy." She waved goodbye to everyone and then went outside.

Brittany also said goodbye to everyone, and then came over to me. She looked at me furiously and said, "I seriously hope you realize what you've just done...bye, Randy." Then she kissed Ted and left.

I watched through the window as the two of them drove away.

As soon as they left, everyone started leaving. Great. Now I was hated. When Triple H passed me he said, "Nice going, asswipe." And John Cena was like, "Wow...that was harsh, dude." Ted, Cody, and Ricky stayed a few minutes after everyone was gone. Ted and Cody were in the kitchen talking and straightening out.

"Well I'm gonna get going," Ricky said. "And I care because...?" I growled. "Jeez, calm down. It's just one chick," he replied. "I love her, you fucking retard. Go home," I ordered. "Fine, but...don't tell anyone about this," he said. "Wasn't planning on it," I rolled my eyes. "See ya," he waved and left...Finally.

After we finished cleaning up, we sat down on the couch in silence for a few minutes. "I should get going. See you around, Ted," he waved to Ted, ignored me, and left.

"What's his problem?" I asked Ted curiously, "He's mad at me?"

"...Yeah..."

"You're mad at me too?"

"No, I'm not mad. Just joking...trying to cheer you up," he smiled.

"Hm," I smiled halfheartedly, "So why's he mad?"

"Because...he's not exactly mad at YOU...he's pissed about what you did to Victoria."

"So he's ignoring me because of that?"

"He said, AND I QUOTE, 'The girl gives him her innocence and what does he do?! He dumps her for ABSOLUTELY NO REASON in front of all her friends on her birthday at her birthday party! Ugh! It's SO not right!'... That's what he said."

"He's right."

"So...why did you seriously dump her? I thought you love her."

"...It just...it wasn't working out."

"Wasn't working out? You two were the perfect couple."

"...I guess but...it's just what's right."

"How?"

"It just is."

"But you love her and she loves you...how is it not right?"

"It's...complicated."

"Randy, are you kidding me? You two belong together, and I know that you know it...why did you REALLY dump her?"

"Cause...It's getting late. You should go now. I'm tired."

"Ya know what, Randy," he said, clearly getting pissed off, "Get your friggen act together and figure out what's really best for you, k? Night." He stormed off.

Great. Now everyone was against me. I had no one. I should just jump Ricky...but that wouldn't solve anything.

_Friday night..._

I was getting ready to go to Ted's house. He actually invited me over to hang out...but then again we talked a few times after Monday night. I talked to Cody, too. I'm pretty sure he was already at Ted's. At least I had the two of them.

I was dying to call Victoria and tell her why I really broke up with her, but I couldn't. I came very close to doing it though.

A few minutes later I got in my car and drove to Ted's house. When I opened the door I almost dropped dead.

Ted and Britt were making out, which wasn't surprising but...Why was Victoria cuddling with Cody?

"Cody, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked with a fake smile as I walked in front of him. "But we were just-" he started. "NOW CODY!" I screamed, and I dragged him, by his ear, into the kitchen. "Ok, ok, jeez!" he shrieked.

I slammed the kitchen door shut and breathed in heavily. "What the hell, Randy, I was in comfort mode!" he huffed. "Why are you cuddling with my girl?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "First of all, she's not you girl anymore. You dumped her four days ago...remember? And second of all, I'm not cuddling with her. I wouldn't do that to you," he sighed. "Oh...then what were you doing?" I asked, calming myself down.

"She's still upset about you breaking up with her and she started crying so I was just trying to make her feel better...you actually thought I would go for her?"

"I don't know, I'm just paranoid."

"Oh...well you shouldn't have broken up with her, Randal."

"I know."

"Well then why aren't you trying to get back together with her?"

"...I can't."

"Randy...you're hiding something. And you really need to tell someone, cause everyone's gonna get hurt if you don't."

"I'm not hiding anything..."

"Yes, you are. Now tell me."

"No, cause there's nothing to tell."

"Would you tell Victoria?"

"...No."

"What about Ted?"

"Nope."

"Britt?"

"No. There's no secret to tell, so why the hell are we having this conversation?"

"Randy..."

"Oh, by the way, did you know that your friend, Ricky, is the kid that raped Victoria?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you?"

"No! Absolutely not! If I'd known that I wouldn't have invited him to the party! But wait...how do YOU know that?"  
"I talked to him."

"Oh...I swear, I had no idea. And...what did you guys talk about?"

"Victoria."

"...Does he have anything to do with you breaking up with Victoria?"

"...No..."

"RANDY! Why didn't you say anything to any of us?!"

"Cause! He threatened to rape her again if I told anyone!"

"Oh my God...you need to tell Victoria."

"No, I'm not telling her."

"Why not?"

"Cause!"

"Then I'll tell her for you."

"NO! Just don't say anything. It's bad enough that you know."

"Ya know...you could tell her what happened, get back together, and sneak around with her."

"Yeah but...what if someone finds out and soon the whole world knows?"

"It's not likely. You'll have to keep it extremely quiet, though."

"...I guess but...I don't like sneaking around."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it...and think about it...she'll be happy to be with you, and you'll be happy, too. At least you guys will be together."

"...You're right. But...what if she doesn't believe me?"

"She will."

"Yeah, probably...but..."  
"No buts, mister!"

"...Fine."

"Good...now...VICTORIA!!!"

Jesus Christ. He screams so loud.

A few seconds later Victoria came trudging through the door. She looked miserable...Good thing she was about to find out the truth.

"Victoria, there's something Randy needs to tell you," Cody nodded, with a huge smile on his face. "What?" she hissed. Damn. "I uh...I didn't really break up with you because it was the best thing to do," I said.

"Yeah, well I didn't think that's why you did it...so...why did you do it?"

"I talked to Ricky and-"

"Ricky? What kind of lame excuse is that? He wasn't even at the party."

"Yes, he was...Didn't you see him?"

"No...why the hell was he there?! You invited him?!"

"No-"

"I invited him, Victoria," Cody said, thank God. "What? Cody, why would you do that?" she asked him. "I had no idea that he was the Ricky that raped you...sorry," he blushed. "Oh...it's ok," she smiled, "Anyway, Randy, you talked to Ricky?"

"Yes."

"And...what does that have to do with you breaking up with me?"

"He told me to stay away from you or he was gonna rape you again."

"Oh..."

I thought she was gonna have a heart attack. But out of nowhere she started smiling a little.

"You're smiling about this?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not happy that he threatened you, but...it's calming to know that you didn't really wanna break up with me."

"Oh," I smiled back.

"Yeah...but...we could just sneak around now. Odds are, he's never gonna see you again."

"Actually...he told me he's gonna start watching wrestling to make sure we don't get back together."

"Yeah but he won't know what happens backstage or here."

"You're right about here...but backstage...he said he could get someone, a wrestler, who hates me to tell him everything that goes on backstage. And there's a lot of people he could've spoken to on Monday night. I saw him talking to Triple H so..."

"Oh. So...we really can't get back together?"

Now her eyes were filling up with tears. I had to get back with her. Who cares if we have to sneak around? I just wanna be with her.

"Well...we could but-"

"We could?! Yay, Randy!" she shrieked and hugged me tightly. I smiled and held onto her, "Yea we could, we just have to keep it EXTREMELY quiet. We can't hang out at RAW anymore, but the rest of the week is ours." "This is great...but Monday nights are gonna be boring now," she sighed. "I know, babe. I know," I sighed back, "Uh, Cody, could you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Uh, sure," Cody said and skipped out of the room.

"So...we're good?" I asked Victoria, while brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. "We're good," she smiled and kissed me on my lips. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

"Does this mean I can't sleep over on Monday nights anymore?" she asked. "You can, you'll just have to drive to my house so no one sees us leaving the arena together," I replied. "Oh, ok. Good," she said. She hugged me again and buried her face into my chest. "I love you so much," I whispered in her ear. "I love you more, Randal," she laughed. "No, I love YOU more, Victoria," I laughed back. "Not possible," she said quietly. "Let's just say...we love each other equally?" I asked. "Sure," she replied, "Oh by the way...if anything like this happens ever again...you come to me and tell me, no matter what the consequences are...got it?" "Got it...sexy," I growled seductively.

"Mm, is that seductiveness I hear in your voice?" she asked pushing her chest up against mine. "Why, yes it is," I let out another seductive growl and brushed my lips on her neck.

I lifted her body onto Cody's kitchen counter and got on top of her...and moments later the sweet process of love making began...

_Cody's P.O.V._

"What are those two doing in there?..." Ted asked. "...I don't wanna know," Brittany sighed with disgust. "Sounds like love to me...in my kitchen...gross." "Well 'gross' defines Victoria and Randy," Britt laughed. "Yeah, I know," Ted agreed. "Yeah...they really are the perfect couple. I have a feeling those two are gonna be together for a long, LONG time," I smiled at the thought. I love happy endings!


	16. Broken

_Victoria's P.O.V._

Mmmm. I love Randy.

I never wanted to stop doing it. It felt so good. It was so painful, yet so pleasurable.

Mmmmmmmmmm...then my phone started ringing. GOD DAMN IT. Who the hell needs to call me at a time like this? If it's my brother...he's dead.

"Randy, hold on one sec," I said, breathing heavily. I was out of breath. "K," he nodded. I got off of him and sprinted towards my phone. I glanced at the caller ID, and to be honest, I was surprised. I wasn't even that angry anymore. It was my cousin, Jackie. I hadn't spoken to her in like...forever. I quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tor. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Um...yeah, but it's ok."

"Babe," Randy whispered. "Uh, Jackie, can you hold on one second?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," she sighed. She sounded upset. I took the phone away from my ear. "What, Randy?" I asked him. "...Can you hurry up? I wanna bang you again," he whined. "It's my cousin that I haven't spoken to in like a century," I said, "Do you think you could wait a little while?" "No," he shook his head stubbornly. "Look, she sounds upset. I wanna see if something's wrong. Can you just TRY to have some patience?" I begged. "...Fine," he hissed and slid on his boxers. I put the phone back to my ear and started talking to Jackie again.

"Hey. Sorry about that. My boyfriend's being annoying," I laughed into the phone.

"Oh...who's your boyfriend?"

"Randy Orton."

"NO WAY!"

"I swear."

"Oh my God, that's great...I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh...I thought you were going out with Ryan...what happened?"

"We uh...we broke up."

"Aw, how come? I thought you guys were great together."

"Yeah, I thought so to...but uh...let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you. How's your job going?"

"It's great. I'm so happy...but are you ok? You seem upset."

"...I'm fine. Anyway, how's your parents?"

"I haven't really spoken to them. I've been really busy lately. How's yours?"

"They're...alright. How's your brother and sister?"

"OBNOXIOUS. Jake hates the fact that I'm going out with Randy...you know he loves John Cena. And Alyssa is just annoying, but she's still little."

"Ha-ha...and...how's Randy?"

"He's fine...why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious. And I haven't spoken to you in like ages. Is it wrong to wanna catch up?"

"No, but...are you sure you're ok?"

"YES! Anyway...back to your life. Did you make a lot of new friends?"

"Yeah, but I'm really close with Legacy...obviously. And me and Britt are still best friends too."

"Oh...by the way happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't call you on your actual birthday, I've just been caught up."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, it was good. Randy threw me a surprise party."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"I know, I love him so much."

"Love? How long have you guys been together?"

"About a month and a half, I think. I know you think it's soon to be saying I love him but...he's the best. Something about him is different."

"Oh...you guys aren't having sex are you?"

"...Yeah. We are. We've been doing it for a little while now. We actually just did it before you called."

"NO! You need to stop doing it! Bad things can happen to you, and you don't need that in your life!"

"What? Calm down, Jackie. Nothing's gonna happen, we're very careful...what the hell is wrong with you? Once again I'm gonna ask...ARE YOU OK?"

"No...to be honest...I'm not."

"Oh, good. We're getting somewhere in this conversation."

"Yeah..."

"Well...what's going on?"

"Me and Ryan were having sex too."

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?"

"Yeah...you're heartbroken."

"Well...that's kind of part of it...but that's not the biggest issue."

"Oh...well...what is? Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, but...that's not it either."

"Oh...what is it then?"

"I...I'm pregnant."

"You're PREGNANT?"

_Randy's P.O.V._

Uh-oh. That does NOT sound good. Tor's cousin is pregnant? At least it's not Tor...oh my God. What if that happens to us?...Nah. I'm always careful and safe. It's not even a possibility...right? Uh...

"Tor, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I whispered. She nodded and turned her attention back to her cousin. She looked so pale. I could tell she was scared.

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and thought back to a little while ago...did I have a condom on? I'm pretty sure I did...Yeah, I did...Did I? SHIT. I couldn't remember. I guess I was just gonna have to look...so I did. And yes...I did put one on...but...after glancing at it I realized something terrible...it was broken.


	17. Speechless

What am I supposed to do now? The stupid condom broke, and now, chances are, Tor's pregnant...

But I mean...there's always a chance she's not. But there's still a chance that she is.

How am I gonna tell her? This is horrible.

I closed my eyes and thought about how much my life would change if Tor had my baby...

...Wow. This was bad, very bad.

I sighed and reluctantly walked out of the bathroom. She was off the phone with her cousin, and her body was leaning on the kitchen counter. She was clearly lost in a train of thought.

I slowly walked behind her. I don't know how I was gonna talk to her...I could barely look at her. I felt so sick on the inside.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and, without hesitation, gave me a hug. "You ok?" I managed to whisper in her ear. "I guess...but we can't have sex anymore. At least not for a while," she said quietly, "Do you realize how easily this could happen to us?"

Yeah, of course I realize it, it's basically happening to us right now.

I nodded without saying a word. "I feel so bad for her...I mean sure, she shouldn't have had sex, but he just left her alone. Now she has to do everything by herself," Victoria said.

If Victoria is pregnant I'm not going to leave her by herself...I think.

I couldn't even say anything else. I just held her tight to my body.

She pulled away from me a few seconds later and asked, "You're sure you're ok with not having sex for a while?" "Yeah," I nodded, "I understand, and it's perfectly fine." "You're the best. I love you, Randy," she smiled and kissed my lips gently. I kissed her back softly and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you too," I smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

I'll always love her...no matter what.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

Ok, so now I have to tell him that my cousin wants me to stay with her for a few weeks. I hope he takes it ok. I'm not gonna be able to see him very much, unless he comes to my cousin's house to see me.

"Randy...my cousin wants me to stay with her for a couple of weeks," I said, resting my head on his chest. "How many weeks?" he asked sadly. "I don't know," I sighed.

"So...I'm not gonna see you very often?"

"Well you could stop by her house whenever you want, and I'll see you on Monday nights."

"...Oh. Would she mind if I stopped by...say...every day?"

"Yeah, she would. I don't think she's up for that every day...but once a week is ok."

"...Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll constantly text you, and we could IM too."

"I'm gonna call you every morning and night."

"Aw, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well...I'm gonna get going. She wants me to go there now...I'll talk to you tonight, k?"

"Alrighty, make sure you text me, and I'll call you tonight."

"Will do," I smiled as I hugged him. He was basically crushing me. We kissed one more time, and then I left.

I went back to my house, got my stuff together, and went to Jackie's house.

_Randy's P.O.V._

I didn't want her to stay with her cousin...I wanted her to stay with me. What if she finds out she's pregnant while she's gone? Well, we could always talk about it at RAW...although, that's really no place for privacy. I honestly wanted to cry. I really didn't want her to be pregnant. Guilt was taking over me. If she WAS pregnant...her life would never be the same...because of me. But my life wouldn't be the same either. And I guess it's not technically all my fault, considering we shouldn't be having sex in the first place, and she took part in the decision to do it.

I wasn't sure about anything yet, but what I WAS sure about was that I was gonna have to seriously keep in touch with her...and that trouble was ahead.

_Monday Night at RAW..._

I was sitting with Victoria in her locker room, watching her pace back and forth, talking on the phone with her cousin and trying to get ready for her match. She was getting really antsy, and I could tell she was losing her patience.

"Alright, Jackie, I gotta go. I have a match coming up, Bye!" she screamed and then hung up.

"Toria, are you alright?" I asked curiously. I've never seen her like this. "She's driving me nuts," Victoria pouted. "You poor, adorable thing," I smiled. I pulled her into a quick hug, and then let her finish stretching out.

"So...are you ready to fight Michelle?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm so ready...I'm nervous though," she smiled. "Don't be. You're gonna do great," I smiled back as I kissed her cheek. "I hope so...I really wanna win that title. It'll be a dream come true," she said. "I know...good luck," I replied. I don't know why, but I pulled her into another hug.

"You're very...huggable, Randal," she laughed. "I know," I laughed back.

Just then Jackie called her again. She picked up. A few seconds into the conversation she rolled her eyes...I guess she was really getting annoyed. Then again...I would be too. This is an important night for Victoria, and her cousin keeps calling and bugging her. She sighed and then hung up.

"Tor, come on. You gotta get out to the ring now," Britt notified her from the door. "Bye, Randy. Love you," she smiled slightly as she walked out.

Britt waved to me and then closed the door.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

_After the match..._

As soon as I walked backstage, Randy came up to me and hugged me. "It's alright, babe. You'll get her next time," he said into my hair. "No...it's not alright. I should've won. I can't focus right now. I think I wanna talk to Mr. McMahon about getting a break," I sighed. "A break? But then I'll barely see you," he looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Aw, I'm sorry. I just have too much going on right now. You could stop by my cousin's house once or twice a week...but that's really it. I'm so sorry...it's just for a couple of weeks. Then I'll come back, I promise," I replied. I felt bad, but I was so stressed out. "Ok," he nodded. "I gotta go...I love you. Thanks for being so understanding," I kissed his cheek and walked away.

Five minutes later I was knocking on Mr. McMahon's door, asking for a break. He said it was no problem. He was gonna say that I had a slight injury. Thank God he was letting me take this break. I need it.

_Randy's P.O.V._

_6 weeks later..._

I haven't spoken to Tor in two weeks. I usually talk to her like every day. She hasn't even answered any of my calls, and she's never online...so I'm on my way to her cousin's house. I've been there a few times, I think like 3. Jackie's nice, just a little neurotic.

When I pulled up in front of the house, I was a little nervous. What if she was mad at me? I didn't do anything though...not that I know of anyway.

I took a deep breath, walked to the door, and rang the bell. Jackie answered it. "Oh, uh...hey, Randy," she smiled halfheartedly. "Hey, Jackie. How do you feel?" I asked. "I'm doing a little better. Thanks...you could come in," she said. "Thanks," I replied as I stepped in the house.

"So uh...where's my girlfriend?" I asked curiously. "She's upstairs..." she replied, looking at the floor. "Oh...is everything ok? She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts," I said. "Uh...I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her," she said. I nodded and walked up the stairs. I checked the guest room, since that's where she slept. She wasn't in there. She wasn't in Jackie's room or the computer room either...where the hell was this girl?

I heard a noise coming from the bathroom, so I walked over there. I wasn't sure if the door was opened or locked, but there was only one way to find out. I quietly opened the door and tiptoed in.

Victoria was leaned over the toilet, puking. I was about to help her, but something caught my eye. A pregnancy test was sitting beside the sink. I glanced at Victoria one more time, and then grabbed the pregnancy test. Unsurprisingly, it was positive...

The puking stopped and everything went quiet. After looking at the test one more time, I turned my attention to Victoria, who was now sitting and leaning against the bath tub, staring at me with glassy eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and wiped the fresh tears that were now forming from her eyes. "I...I don't know what to say," was all I could get out.

And it was true. I really didn't know what to say. I was speechless.


	18. Never Leave You Alone

_Victoria's P.O.V._

Damn...ten minutes have gone by and he STILL hasn't said a word. I really need him to speak up, 'cause I have NO clue what to say...

...Still nothing...I guess I'm gonna have to talk.

"Uh...so...are you gonna say anything?" I asked. "Oh, um, right...I uh...I'm shocked," he shrugged. That was all he could think of to say? No shit, he's shocked! He should be…but he didn't really seem that shocked…

"Really? Cause…you don't SEEM shocked…," I said, questioningly. "Oh, um…I am...trust me," he nodded.

"Randy…"

"…Victoria…"

"RANDY! I'm in no mood for this right now! Did you know that there was, at least, a possibility of me being pregnant?"

"…No…I mean, yes. I…I kinda knew the condom broke at Cody's house that day."

"You KNEW…and you didn't tell me?!"

Now I was furious. Why didn't he tell me?!

_Randy's P.O.V._

…I think she's gonna kill me.

"I was afraid! You just found out your cousin was pregnant, and I didn't wanna scare you!" I explained. It was true.

"Yeah but…that would've saved a whole lot of shock for me right now!" she screamed while she stood up. Now I was mad. She wouldn't stop screaming at me. "I'm sorry, ok?! I'm so sorry! I was just nervous! Calm down!" I screamed back. "I just found out I'm pregnant, and you expect me to calm down?! I will NOT calm down!"…Now the tears were coming out. Seconds later she was hysterical crying.

All the anger that was aside of me drifted away. As soon as the crying started I felt nothing but guilt. She's pregnant…which means she's hormonal…which means I'll have to learn how to deal with her sensitivity and emotional breakdowns. I shouldn't have screamed at her.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into what had to be one of the biggest hugs I've ever given her. "I love you, I'm so sorry, I love you," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me and started crying harder. "I love you, too," she said through tears.

I tightened my grip on her and kissed her forehead. "Come on...let's go back to your place. I'll cook for you, and we could talk," I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Randy, I can't leave Jackie," she frowned. "Victoria," I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders, "You need a break." "I don't need a break. I'm...fine," she smiled slightly. "Yes, you do. You're pregnant, and you need to relax," I smiled. "...But what about Jackie?" she asked, "I cant just leave her." "She'll be fine. You only live a little while away from here, so if she needs us we could just drive over here," I assured her. I put one hand on her hip and kissed her lips. She smiled at me, took my hand, and led me downstairs.

I was confused...were we leaving? Or was she staying?

"Jackie, I'm gonna get going...are you gonna be ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for staying with me. You're the best," Jackie replied. "Great, I'll go get my stuff," Victoria said and quickly ran up the steps.

"So...she's alright?" Jackie asked me. "Yep, I think she's good," I nodded. "Good...I know you two will be fine," she smiled. "...I hope so," I sighed.

Two minutes later, Toria came running back down the stairs with her suitcase in her hands. I took the suitcase from her, and we said goodbye to Jackie and left.

After we walked outside, Tor said suddenly, "Oh, wait...what about my car? I can't just leave it here." Damn it. There was always SOMETHING wrong...

"Oh...well...if you're ok driving home by yourself, you could do that. And I'll go to my house and get some stuff too. I'll stay at your house for a few days, if that's alright with you." "Sure, it's fine with me. I don't care," she smiled. "Alrighty, good," I smiled back and kissed her lips. "See you in a few minutes?" she asked. "See ya, hun," I laughed.

She got into her car, and I got into mine...

_Victoria's P.O.V._

I drove home, and, unsurprisingly, I was back at my house before Randy.

It looked like someone was leaning on the side of my house. And it looked like a guy...

So I walked over there to see who it was. "Um...hi. Can I help you?" I asked. The guy looked up at me and I immediately realized who it was. "R-Ricky...what are you doing here?" I asked, half nervously and half angrily. "Look...I know you don't want me here, but I'm not gonna do anything bad. I just wanted to say-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Randy was running towards us and getting in Ricky's face. "What the hell are you doing here?! Stay away from her!" Randy was going ballistic. "Dude, relax. I'm not doing anything. I just came to apologize to you guys..." Ricky explained nervously.

"Just get out of-"

"RANDY, JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" I screamed.

"...Sorry."

I looked at Ricky and folded my arms across my chest. "...Continue," I nodded. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to the both of you. What I did was totally wrong, and I'll never EVER do anything like that EVER again. And I'll leave you two alone...for good," he apologized. I could tell he meant it. I looked at Randy, who looked up at me quickly, and then at the floor. "...I guess it's ok. But...stay away from us...please," I smiled a little. "No problem...uh...have a good life," he smiled back and left.

Me and Randy looked at each other awkwardly. I was in shock. Ricky was...nice? WEIRD. "...Are you alright?" Randy asked. "Yep...I think," I shrugged. "Come on...let's go inside," he put his arm around my waist and we walked in my house.

After we walked in we both sat on the couch. We stared at each other in silence. I couldn't help but smile. Randy was so hot, and he was the best boyfriend I'd ever had. I was so happy he was all mine. I had a feeling we could make everything with the baby work out.

"Why so smiley?" Randy asked. "No reason," I smiled. "Thinking of how hot I am?" he smirked, causing me to laugh. "No, cause you're UGLY," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, you ugly bastard," I teased. "Oh yeah? Well...you're ugly too," he grinned. "No, I'm not. I'm gorgeous," I smirked, the same way he always does it. "Someone's conceited," he laughed. "Well I learned from the best," I laughed back.

I moved in closer to him and laid down across his lap. Randy started twirling a piece of my hair and smiled down at me, "I really love you." "Aw, I love you, too, sweetie," I smiled back. I sat up on his lap and leaned in to kiss him. Right before my lips could touch his, my stomach started embarrassingly growling. Randy pulled away from me and started cracking up, "SOMEONE'S hungry." "Shut up, Randy. That's not funny," I said trying not to laugh. "Your stomach is very loud when you're hungry," he replied, still laughing. "Shut up," I giggled. I was so embarrassed. He continued to laugh and then kissed my temple. "I'm really hungry, Randy," I whined. He put his hands on my stomach and sighed, "What cha want to eat, baby girl?" "Hm...I don't know...you said you were gonna cook...Can you cook?" I asked. "...Not really...I'm sorry, babe," he apologized. "It's fine. I don't care," I laughed, "I'm kind of craving Chinese food anyway." "Alright, so I'll order Chinese," he said softly. He got really quiet.

"Randy...are you ok?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You don't seem ok. Do you wanna talk?"

"Nah, you're obviously hungry so let's order the food and eat. When we go to bed we'll talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"K...only if you're sure."

"I am...trust me."

So we ordered the food, it came; we ate, blah, blah, blah.

After I ate, I felt so gross. I guess I overate a LITTLE bit...or a lot. I knew I overdid it after I had my third eggroll and the whole carton of fried rice though...Oh well.

When we were done eating we went up to my room and started getting in our pajamas.

Randy got changed and tackled me onto the bed before I could finish getting dressed. I had on my pants and a bra...I was kinda afraid he was gonna seduce me...but I'm sure he won't do that.

...In a way I kind of wanted him to try. I was in the mood to scream at someone...damn hormones.

All he did was kiss me though. He kissed me up and down my body and then nuzzled my nose with his. "Mm," I smiled. After a few minutes of laying in comfortable silence, I started to feel a little uncomfortable. A sudden wave of nausea crept through my body.

"Randy...I gotta get to the bathroom," I said. He jumped off of me, and I ran to the bathroom with him following me. I immediately went to the toilet, leaned over, and started puking.

_Randy's P.O.V._

I held her hair away from her face...that was really the only thing I could do. I felt bad...this was my fault. I should've been more careful. Ugh. This wasn't going to be easy.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

When I finished puking, I leaned back on Randy's leg and sighed. "Help me up?" I asked, giving him my hands. He pulled me up and kissed my cheek. "You ok? he asked. "Mmhm," I nodded, "I just gotta brush my teeth. You can go lay down, I'll meet you in bed." "K," he smiled and walked out.

I brushed my teeth and then walked slowly to my room. My stomach was killing me; I ate WAY too much. I held my stomach and walked over to Randy, who was sprawled out across my bed. "Hey, Randal," I yawned and laid down in his arms. "Hey, Toria. You ok?" he asked. I nodded, "Yep, I'm fine." "Alright...so...you wanna talk about...baby?" he asked, placing a hand on my stomach. I turned around to face him and nodded again. "Ok so...," he started. He sat up, and I sat across from him. I intertwined my hands with his. "What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know...what do you WANT to do?"

"Well abortion isn't an option. I'd never do that."

"Absolutely. I agree 100 percent."

"Ok, good. So we're on the same page with that...what about adoption?"

"I guess we could consider it..."

"I guess...or...we could try to keep it."

"Would you want to?"

"Yeah, I think. I'm not sure I'd ever be able to put it up for adoption, it's too hard."

"You're right...do you think we'd be able to raise a kid by ourselves?"

"I think so...as long as you don't leave me."

"Of course I won't leave you. I'll never leave you."

"...Really?"

"Of course I won't. I love you more than anything."

"Aw, Randy, I love you, too...promise me you'll never leave me alone."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I will never ever leave you alone", before kissing my lips and then laying down and falling asleep.

Maybe this would really work....


	19. A Viral Infection

_A few days later..._

What the hell?...It couldn't be. It wasn't even possible...

...How the HELL did I have my period? I was pregnant...wasn't I?

Maybe I should talk to someone...

Luckily, Brittany called in perfect timing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Toria. What's up? How ya feelin?"

"Fine...I guess. Um...the weirdest thing just happened to me."

"What? Did you feel the baby move?!"

"No uh...I...got my period."

"You WHAT?"

"I got my...friend."

"How?! Aren't you pregnant?!"

"I thought so...I guess not though."

"But...didn't you throw up? And didn't you take a test?"

"Yes and yes. I must've been nauseous because I was sick or something, or maybe because I was getting my thing. And the test was probably a false alarm."

"Well...are you still nauseous?"

"Yeah. I threw up a little this morning."

"Aw...Randy's gonna be upset."

"What? I thought he would be happy...now we don't have to worry about raising a kid right now."

"Yeah but...Ted and Cody said he was really excited about having a baby with you. He was actually looking forward to it. And plus...he figured having a kid would keep you to closer together."

"...Oh...he didn't tell me that."

"I guess he didn't want you to think he was like a big mushball or anything."

"...Oh..."

"How are you gonna tell him?"

"No clue...maybe I should go to the doctor...just to make sure."

"Good idea. Go now and call me when you get out, k?"

"K. Thanks. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Good luck. Peace out."

I hung up and went to go leave. Randy was laying on my couch watching TV. When he saw me opening the door, he shut the TV and walked towards me. "Where ya goin?" he asked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I uh...I have a doctor's appointment," I replied. "Oh, why didn't you tell me you had a doctor's appointment? I wanna come with you," he smiled. "What? Doctor's appointment? Did I say that? Um, I meant I have to go to the...store," I lied. Damn. "Oh?" he looked at me like I was psychotic. "Yeah...sorry, I'm just really not here today," I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know. I know this whole pregnancy thing is overwhelming...but I think we'll work it out," he said hopefully. He leaned down and kissed my stomach. Ah, this wasn't going to be easy. "Yeah uh, I gotta go. Be back in a bit," I put on a fake smile and rushed out the door.

_Randy's P.O.V._

She's acting weird. Something's up...oh well.

So, I was sitting on the couch waiting, when someone rang the doorbell. I got up to see who it was...it was Batista? I opened the door to see why he was here.

I was going to get straight to the point.

He went to say hi to me, but I interrupted him, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see Toria. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Uh, I'm staying with her," I replied, kind of confused as to why he wanted to see her, "but she's not home right now."

"Oh...well I'm just here to make out with her. She told me to come over here, so would you mind telling her I dropped by?" he asked. Uh...? "Um...I guess...but...one question," I said, grinding my teeth. "Yeah?" he nodded. "Did she tell you that I'm her boyfriend?" I asked. "Oh, no. She didn't. We've talked a few times, but she never said anything to me about you. So when she told me to come over here to make out with her, I just dashed over here. But...you guys are a couple?" he asked, looking surprised. "...Yeah...," I nodded, "Well...we USED TO be anyway." "Don't let me get in the middle of this," he shook his head. "No...it's not your fault," I frowned in disappointment. "Alright, well tell her I dropped by...good luck with your issues," he smiled, waved, and walked away.

_Dave's P.O.V._

I walked out of the house, smirking. This plan was DEFINITELY going to work.

_Victoria's P.O.V._

After the doctor, I got in my car and sighed. So, I wasn't pregnant. I just had some sort of viral infection...and my period. Ugh.

When I pulled up in front of my house, I was surprised to see Randy's Hummer started and his bags on my front porch.

I walked out of the car and went into my house to see Randy pacing back and forth. "Randy, I have to talk to you," I said. He turned to me and stared holes through me with his fierce blue eyes, "I need to talk to YOU." "Ok..." I said nervously and sat down on my couch. "Dave stopped by before," he replied. "Oh...why? I barely even talk to him," I said, confused. "Don't play DUMB," he hissed. "Randy, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Come on, Toria. Just admit you're cheating on me with him," he put his hands on his hips. "Randy, I am not! I only talked to him like one time!" I said in disbelief. He was so stupid sometimes. "Yeah, ok! I heard from someone else you told him to come by!" he screamed at me. I was starting to get scared. Someone was obviously trying to break us up. "That's ridiculous," I shook my head. "Really?" he growled. "Randy, come on, I thought you knew me better than that!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. I can't believe he thought I would do something like that to me. "I thought I knew you...but I guess I was wrong," he sighed and walked out the door.

Tears stung my cheeks as I watched him pull away in his Hummer. Whoever told Randy I wanted to make out with Dave was OBVIOUSLY trying to make me miserable...just like a viral infection.


End file.
